Twins
by Lonely Rain
Summary: Ryoma has a twin sister as of a month ago. But she comes with a couple secrets too many. Can Fuji figure them out before he gets hurt? By the one girl he's fallen in love with.
1. Chapter 1

Twins - Chapter 1

Rain: i'm Lonely Rain. Ryoma will be helping me out with this fic.

Ryoma: against my will, i tell you. .

Rain: Ryoma, be a love and do the disclaimer or i'll talk to Fuji.

Ryoma: (shudders) alright, alright! anything but Fuji-sempai. Lonely Rain does not own Prince of Tennis, only her characters.

Rain: thank you Ryoma-chan. Now on with the story.

* * *

Momoshiro groaned as he gingerly checked his body for bruises. Someone had violently bumped into him. He looked up into familiar looking golden eyes. 

"Echizen! Watch where you're going!" Momo cried without thinking. (he does that a lot, doesn't he)

"Ehh? How do you know my name? I've never met you before."

Momo took a good look at who bumped into him. It was a female. She looked exactly like Ryoma except with long hair and a more feminine feline figure. Was she Ryoma's twin or something?

"Oh, shoot! I've gotta go! As long as you're not injured I'm taking off. Ja ne!" the girl waved and ran off.

Momo just stared after her until someone nearly tripped over him.

* * *

Oishi stared for a second, wondering how exactly his doubles partner had just disappeared. He looked down. There was Eiji sprawled on the ground with Echizen on top of him. 

"Echizen! You should be more careful!"

"O-chibi! You nearly flattened me, Nya!

"Uhh, Gomen? How do you know me?"

Both boys stared at the person. They suddenly realized that it was not Echizen Ryoma who had run into Eiji, but a female who looked exactly like Ryoma. But before either boy could say anything the girl looked at her watch and cried out.

"Darn it! I'm gonna be so late!"

The girl jumped off of Eiji and ran off in the other direction.

Both boys just stared at each other.

* * *

Kawamura was walking home from the store with Inui who had met him at the store and was walking back toward his house, which was in the same direction as the burning player's. He was startled when Inui went crashing down to the sidewalk as someone ran into him. 

Inui picked up his glasses from the sidewalk as he spoke to the person who ran into him. "100 chance it was someone who was not paying attention to where they were going. Right, Echizen?"

The person looked at the data and burning player with a slightly confused expression on HER face.

"Gomen. I'm not even gonna ask how you know my name. I'm sorry I ran into you, but I have to leave right now or else I'm going to be very late. Ja ne!"

With that, the girl ran off leaving the two boys in her dust.

* * *

Kaidoh hissed at the girl who ran into him while he was training. 

"Gomen! Ja ne!" the girl got up off of the sidewalk and took off.

Kaidoh hissed and shook his head and kept running. With a nagging question as well.

_Why did that girl look like Echizen? _

* * *

Tezuka was walking around town as his mother had kicked him out of the house telling him to enjoy the nice day and not to come back until dinnertime. He had met Fuji along the way, who was searching for something to get his brother. Just some little from-home gift. Fuji then decided to walk around (drag) town with Tezuka in his search. Tezuka was currently fighting off a headache and praying for dinnertime to come soon. 

Fuji had grabbed his right arm to drag him into another store when suddenly Fuji seemed to drop down from his sight and drag Tezuka with him. Tezuka felt another body half land on him. The other half of the body on Fuji. The child had run into Fuji and all three careened to the sidewalk.

The child groaned. "That's the fifth time! This is so not good and I'm STILL late!"

The child looked at both of them. They looked at the child. Who looked identical to Echizen Ryoma. Although in female form.

Suddenly, the child spoke up. "Gomen ne. As long as neither of you are hurt, I'll be off now. Ja ne!"

Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other.

Tezuka thought, _Who the hell was she?_

Fuji thought, _Saa, did Echizen get a sex change or something over break? _

* * *

there you go. i'm not sure about this fic but oh well. hope you enjoyed it. 

Ryoma: why can't you continue this?

Rain: i can. i have the next two chapters.

Ryoma: then continue till the end and why do i have a clone?

Rain: after chapter 3 i have a writers block. as for the clone thing, just shut up and tell them.

Ryoma: fine. Lonely Rain would like you to review. Happy?

Rain:...you could have said it with some enthusiasm.

Ryoma: (glares at authoress and walks out.)

Rain: just ignore him Karupin. he's just embarrassed about Fuji's sex change comment. that's all.

Karupin: MROWR (comments loved. critisisms appriciated. flames used to burn the annoying flying monkeys.)


	2. Chapter 2

Rain: hello to anybody reading this.

Ryoma:You did talk to Fuji-sempai didn't you?

Rain: of course not. i said i wouldn't. why? did he corner you last night?

Ryoma: ...(blushes)

Rain: O.o i guess so. anyway do the Disclaimer Ryoma.

Ryoma: (still blushing) Lonely Rain does not own Prince of Tennis, only her characters.

Rain: thank you Ryoma. here is a charm to keep away the flying monkeys. it might help with Fuji. not positive on the effects though. Good luck, Ryoma-chan.

Ryoma:(stares at the Charm) onto the fic. (to himself) this might work.

* * *

On Monday of the new school term, Echizen Ryoma finally entered the gates of Seigaku High School and smirked. _Just like three years ago._ Ryoma immediately made his way to the tennis courts to look for his sempai-tachi. He pushed open the gates to the deserted courts. He knew he was early, he just didn't think he was THAT early. His doubts of being the only one there were squashed the next minute, along with his air supply.

"O-CHIBI-CHAN! You came back to us! I knew you missed us! Nya"

"Ki…ku…maru-sem…pai! I… can't breathe!"

"Ehh?! Gomen! Gomen!"

Oishi gently pried his doubles partner off the freshman. Momoshiro instantly took his place, putting Echizen into a headlock. Fuji chuckled into his hand, Tezuka's face was expressionless as usual, Inui stood there with his data notebook pen poised to take down any new data while Kaido just hissed. Kawamura had left the tennis club to focus mainly on his sushi skills.

Momo continued to give Echizen a noogie as he asked," Yo, Echizen, do you have a twin sister?"

Ryoma's immediate action startled everyone. Ryoma froze, then, with a great deal of effort, tore away from Momo. He turned to his sempai with a wide-eyed stare, as if he were scared of something.

"Wh…Why do you ask?" Ryoma asked nervously.

"Well, because a girl who looked exactly like you ran into me. At first I thought it was you and said 'watch where you're going, Echizen'. She said she didn't know how I knew her name and that she was late for something. That was when I realized that the person who had bumped into me was female." Momo explained.

Suddenly, all the other third years had admitted that a girl who looked like Echizen had run into them as well. They didn't notice that Ryoma was sneaking towards the gates of the tennis courts. As one of his sempai turned and noticed him moving away from them, Ryoma made a run for it. They all shouted for him to come back. He even heard them running after him. He ran into the main school building, up the stairs and to the roof. He slammed the door behind him just as he heard his sempai reach the top of the stairs. He slid down the side of the door to the floor with his back braced against the door.

* * *

Ryoma sat there, back against the door, ignoring his sempai's calls to move away from the door. They couldn't understand how much of a problem this was. They didn't know anything about his family except that his father was the famous Nanjirou Echizen. They didn't know that his father had passed away over the summer leaving him with his cousin and mother. His mother had told him the week after his father died that he was not an only child. Ryoma distantly heard the bell ring. He could also hear his sempai breathing on the other side of the door. He sighed. Who knew his sempai could be so childish? He got up and opened the door. They just stared at him. He stared back.

They stared. He stared.

They stared. He stared.

They stared. He stared.

Ryoma bowed his head and walked past his sempai and down the stairs to his classroom.

The other regulars just stared after Ryoma. The one question that ran through all of their heads was, _Why was Echizen Ryoma acting so strange?_

_

* * *

_

Ryoma: why did you have me turn a bit emo?

Rain: this isn't emo. sorry it's short guys.

Ryoma: seems like it. so my clone in the first chapter is my sister?

Rain: she is not a clone. and yes she is your sister.

Ryoma: ...

Rain: Ryoma-chan, did that charm help?

Ryoma: ... not really.

Rain: Pity. it really worked on the flying monkeys. they went for it instead of me. what they are now... no one may ever know.

Ryoma:O.o Please review for Lonely Rain's sake. and possibly mine.

Rain: comments loved. critisisms appriciated. flames used to burn the damned flying monkeys.


	3. Chapter 3

Twins - Chapter 3

Rain: hello everybody. Ryoma say hello.(turns and glares at said player)

Ryoma: yo --

Rain: Ryoma have you gotten any sleep?

Ryoma: No. thanks to Fuji-sempai. and thank God you don't own Prince of Tennis.

Rain: (cries) i know. it's terrible. (wipes away tears) anyway, on with the fic.

* * *

Fuji opened his eyes as he recognized the girl who had walked into his English class. She was introduced as Echizen Rina. This was the same girl who had run into him Sunday afternoon. She had shoulder-length straight green-black hair. She was just two inches shorter than Fuji himself. Fuji thought that Rina looked cute in her uniform. Fuji wondered if she was related to Echizen Ryoma. 

"Fuji-kun" the teacher called.

"Hai? Sensei?"

"Would you kindly show Echizen-chan around during the next break?"

"Hai, Sensei." Fuji smiled his usual smile.

"There is a seat open beside Fuji-kun. You can sit there for now."

The girl smiled and said nothing. Instead she nodded and bowed. As she walked down the aisle to the seat next to Fuji, he could have sworn that had he not been hiding all of his life behind a mask, he would have blushed and gone slack-jawed. She sat down next to him and smiled, then turned to the front.

After about ten minutes, Fuji felt as if someone was physically scratching his brain.

_When the lesson is over, you don't have to show me around. I have other plans. Plus, I already know my way around the school._

Fuji, startled at the voice in his head, stared at the girl sitting next to him. Rina wasn't even looking at him. She was just staring off into space.

_I understand that sometimes it is easier to hide behind masks, but seriously, do you really need that many?_ Rina looked at him with a bored stare.

Fuji turned back to the front but his mind continued the conversation.

_Saa, sometimes it is necessary. What are your other plans? Are you looking for a freshman by the name of Echizen Ryoma?_

_As a matter of fact, yes I am. Do you know what class he has?_

_Even better! I now him personally. He's quite a tennis player._ Fuji tuned out the teacher in favour of the silent conversation.

_You play tennis too, don't you?_

_Saa, I wonder…_

_I'll take that as a yes. By the way, the teacher is gonna call on you next. Page 134, line 85._

_Thanks. I owe you one._

_Yeah, you do._

_Brat._

_I know._

Fuji could feel the Rina leave his mind. So like an Echizen. Now, for page 134, line 85.

* * *

Ryoma: so my sister's name is Rina? 

Rain: yes. sorry it's short but we also have another problem.

Ryoma: what's that?

Rain: this is the third chapter. i have lost any and all future plans for this fic on paper or in my head. i am in desperate need for ideas on this story for it to continue.

Ryoma: please read and review. and **help Lonely Rain with her writer's block by giving her some ideas**. because otherwise i get stuck with Fuji until her next fic.

comments and ideas loved. critisisms appriciated. flames used to burn the damned flying monkeys.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryoma: Hullo.

Rain: stop sounding so depressing.

Ryo: can't help it.

Rain: you can. you just won't. now do the disclaimer.

Ryo: (sigh) Lonely Rain does not own The Prince of Tennis, just her OCs like my sister, Rina.

Rain: Cheer up! On with the new chapter.

* * *

Fuji waited for Rina and Eiji to finish eating their bentos before standing up. Rina stood up as well, leaving Eiji confused.

"Ne, Fujiko, where are you two going?" Eiji asked, pouting.

"Saa, I'm supposed to show Rina-chan around the school. Don't worry, we'll be back before the bell rings." Fuji said with a smile.

'_Fujiko'?_

_Just a nickname. If you can talk to me this way, can you do it with anyone?_

_Surprisingly, no. Actually I should only be able to communicate like this with my brother. You're obviously a special case. Say, are you free this Saturday?_

_Yes. Why?_

_Wanna go out on a date?_

Fuji stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at Rina. He was about to reply when he heard the voice of the person he was looking for.

"Ara, Fuji-sempai. What are you doing at the freshmen floor?" Ryoma asked startled that his sempai was coming to the floor that seniors rarely visited. He didn't see Rina standing in front of Fuji.

"Ryoma?" Rina craned her neck around Fuji to see her brother.

"Rina?" Ryoma whispered in a small voice.

"Do you remember me or just what Okaa-san told you about me?" Rina asked quietly.

"Right now, I'm just still trying to get over the shock of everything. I do believe that I am slowly remembering flashes of when I was younger but they aren't very clear or long. I do remember a girl that looked like me and could speak without words. But-"

_We can still communicate without spoken words right?_

_Apparently, yes. _A sarcastic smirk.

_You like someone, I can tell. Who?_ She was startled. He could tell.

_Hmm. You're bound to find out sooner or later._

_Perhaps. I have tennis practice after school. Are you going to live at my house or-_

_Mother has convinced me to move in. I'll be moving my few things tonight during your practice. We have lots to talk about._

Rina stopped the mind conversation as she noticed Fuji was staring at them with only slight comprehension.

"Let me guess, you two were mind-speaking. Right?" Fuji asked quietly.

Ryoma stared at him, gaping. Rina reached out and lifted her brother's chin.

"I can mind-speak with him and if you don't close your mouth, your going to swallow a fly."

"By the way, if you're my twin, why aren't you on the freshmen floor. Fuji-sempai wouldn't have come up here if you weren't in his class and he was following you." Ryoma said, eyeing Fuji, who merely smiled.

"Yeah, well, the school for some reason put me with the seniors. And I'm in Fuji's class. So now I'm the youngest senior and I am pretty popular since everyone thinks we're related. We are, but they don't know that yet. I-"

Rina was interrupted when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Quickly, she hugged her brother.

"Tomorrow, I'll come meet your team. But I'll see you at home later." Rina turned around, threw a wink over her shoulder and dragged Fuji downstairs.

"Ne, Echizen. Was that your sister?" Horio asked loudly.

" Horio, Shut up and sit down." Ryoma grumbled.

* * *

Rain: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOMA ECHIZEN!!!!!!!

Ryoma: ...-.-' idiot. my birthday isn't until the 24th.

Rain: I know but i won't be able to update until afterwards so i'm saying it now. Next chapter might not come until mid-January. then it'd be too late to say it. Better Early Than Never.

Ryoma: Read and Review.

Rain: comments loved, critisisms thought over and Flames used for keeping warm in Ohio.

Ryoma:Ignore her. that's what i try to do.

Rain: has it worked?

Ryoma: Not yet. T.T


	5. Chapter 5

BLAAAAAAA BLAAAAAA BLAAAAAA!!

Enjoy!

* * *

As Rina and Fuji returned to their class, Fuji was debating on asking Rina if she was serious about the whole date thing on Saturday

As Rina and Fuji returned to their class, Fuji was debating on asking Rina if she was serious about the whole date thing on Saturday. Rina seemed to have noticed and turned to him.

"If you don't want to go out on Saturday, it's okay. I'm not going to get mad. I was just wondering because I don't really want to stay in the house with my mother and you're cute. So I wouldn't mind spending the day with you. Unless you have something already planned…" She trailed off as Fuji stared at her. Fuji shook his head with a slight smile.

"You're worse than your brother. So blunt. Sure, I'm free Saturday. I would like to get to know you better anyway. You are quite different from anyone I've ever met. In a good way of course." Fuji said sincerely

Rina smiled and wrapped her arms around Fuji's. "Well come on, we don't want to be late for class!" The two ignored the evil looks of Fuji's fangirls.

Art class was an interesting affair. Since Rina was sitting next to Fuji in class, the teacher had decided to make them partners in any two-person projects. Once the class learned that, Rina could have sworn that if looks were daggers, she wouldn't even have been a human shish kebob. Rina cringed down next to Fuji, who seemed oblivious of the whole affair. He looked over at her with his innocent smile.

"Hm? What's wrong Rina-chan?" Fuji asked softly. Rina blushed slightly.

"N-nothing! J-just that everyone is glaring at me. I don't think I'll have very many friends anytime soon." Rina said as she shivered.

Fuji turned to the rest of the class, who were indeed glaring, and gave them a frown. The glaring eyes instantly turned to their own drawing pads. Fuji turned back to Rina with a smile. She stared at him dumbfounded. "Arigato." She whispered.

'Don't worry about it. And tell me when the bullying and rumors start. I'll take care of them for you." Fuji whispered back with an evil grin. Behind them, Eiji and his partner shivered.

* * *

Yes i know it's short. i had to get to the date which is the next chapter. i'm sorry i haven't updated in a long time but with summer around the corner promises completions and new stories. So please be patient with me and enjoy this little tidbit.

press that pretty purple button!


	6. Chapter 6

6 June 2008

Enjoy

* * *

Ryoma yawned as he stumbled down the stairs Saturday morning. He perked up slightly when he smelled grilled fish coming from the kitchen. He turned into the kitchen to see his mother and cousin.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san. Ohayou, Nanako-san." Ryoma said as he sat down at the table. He paused, waiting for is Oyaji to make a comment like he usually did. The sharp pain in his chest made him realize that his father would no longer be there to make jibes at him during breakfast. Ryoma sat in silence, ignoring his breakfast, until he was gently slapped upside the head.

"I know you miss Otou-san, but don't starve yourself over it." Rina yawned as she sat down next to him. She nearly fell asleep on top of her food. Ryoma watched in morbid fascination as his sister ate her breakfast while looking like she was still asleep. As Ryoma watched his sister, his mind traveled back to the previous day.

_Practice ended early for a Friday that week. As soon as Ryoma left the tennis courts, the boy was glomped. He was startled when he realized that the person felt lighter than Eiji-sempai. Ryoma whipped his head around to see who the attacker was. He calmed down when he saw that it was only his sister. _

"_Nee-chan! You startled me! And why are you here?" Ryoma asked the girl still on his back._

"_Mou, Ryoma. I just came to meet your friends." Rina said with a grin. She hopped back down to the ground and spun to face the wide-eyed regulars._

"_Ne, Ryoma, introduce me!" Rina pouted, causing most of the club (if not all) to blush at her cuteness. _

_Ryoma sighed, "Fine. The stoic one is Tezuka-buchou. The one with the notebook is Inui-sempai. The one wearing the bandanna is Kaidoh-sempai. The tall brunet in the back is Taka-san-sempai. The one with the egg-shaped head is Oishi-sempai. The purple-eyed one is Momo-sempai. And you already know Eiji-sempai and Fuji-sempai."_

_There was silence on the courts. Eiji was the one who broke the silence._

"_Ne, Ne, Ochibi! You can't be so mean. It's not nice at all." Eiji said glomping Ryoma with a pout._

"_Ah, my name is Echizen Rina. Yoroshiku." Rina said, bowing._

"_Ne, Rina-chan? Are you related to Echizen-kun here?" Oishi asked._

"_Hai!" Rina stated with a grin._

"_Oi, Rina-chan. Are you single?" Momo asked slinging an arm around the girl's shoulder. Instantly, two pairs of arms pulled him off of the girl._

"_She's not dating you!" Ryoma and Fuji said at the same time. Though their reasons why were different, they wouldn't let Momo have the girl. Rina seemed to realize that she was causing chaos so she decided to leave._

"_Well, it was nice meeting you all. I've got to go now. Bye Bye." She was about to leave when Fuji grabbed her hand and slipped her a piece of paper. She turned around and gave him a wink; although, everyone else thought it was to them. _

Ryoma sighed. He had read the note when he got home. Fuji's note was only a time and place, obviously for a date. _8:30 and the street fountain._ His sister was going on a date today with his sempai. Rina had been surprised at his reaction the previous night.

"_Oi, Ryoma! That's not for you!"_

"_Doesn't matter. I'm your brother I'm allowed." Ryoma opened the note quickly before his twin could steal it back._

'8:30 and the fountain' _"So that's why Fuji-sempai stopped Momo from trying to date you. Let me guess, you already said yes to Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked, understanding._

"_Actually, I asked him out. More as a friend than a girlfriend, but I don't quite know my way around here, so he said he'd show me around. I really like him, though. So do I have your permission, Nii-chan?" Rina asked the last part rather mockingly, but was entirely serious. She might be, after all, dating her brother's teammate._

"_As long as he doesn't hurt you in the end, I'm okay with it." Ryoma said before he shooed his sister to her room._

_Thanks, nii-chan._

_Ryoma merely smiled a small smile._

"I'm leaving!" Rina called, startling Ryoma out of his musings. He was surprised to see that Rina had finished her breakfast. He nearly jumped when he felt a cool palm on his face.

"Ryoma, dear, are you alright?" Rinko asked her dazed son.

"Hai, Okaa-san. I was just thinking." Ryoma said quietly.

"About what?" Rinko knew it must be serious or depressing since Ryoma hadn't even touched his breakfast yet.

"Well, first it was about how much I actually missed Oyaji. Hard to believe that I'd miss that perverted mess, but it feels really empty without him making his remarks everyday. Then Nee-chan appears and is now on a date with one of my sempai." Ryoma said in one go.

"What!? Rina's on a date?" Rinko was beyond surprised.

"Well, it's more of a friendly date than a relationship date." Ryoma said as he finally started eating his breakfast.

"With who?" Rinko asked quietly.

Ryoma, knowing his mother was rather protective, quickly replied. "It's with Fuji-sempai."

"The one that's always smiling?" Ryoma nodded.

"Well, alright. But when those two do start dating through a relationship, tell your sister that I want to meet and talk to him." Rinko said as she moved back to washing the dishes with Nanako. Ryoma nodded and finished his breakfast silently.

_**#Even a broken clock is right twice a day.#**_

Rina hurried though the park toward the big fountain in the middle. She stopped at the edge and looked down at the clear water. The fountain brought back many memories. Some about this very fountain and some about another in the states. Some were good memories and some were painful. Rina didn't realize she was crying until she felt a hand gently brush her tears away. She looked up into sharp, deep blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Rina-chan?" Fuji asked softly.

"It's nothing really. The fountain just brought back memories. A few of them were painful, though." Rina said as she dried her face on her sleeve. Fuji frowned.

"May I ask what they were about?" he asked softly.

"They were just about my ex." Rina was surprised when she found herself spilling the entire thing out to this boy she barely knew when not even her brother knew yet.

"We had been dating for almost three years when some new girl showed up. He started to cheat on me with her. After about three months, he broke it off and flounced off with her. The thing was, when he dumped me, he did it loudly and in front of a lot of people. He dumped me and then left. So I ran away from the people's pitying looks and ran to the closest fountain, which looks almost exactly like this. The day afterwards, I found out that my father was dead and that my mother wanted me to come back to Japan." Rina stated quietly.

Fuji sat across from the depressed girl, stunned. He watched her closely as she played with the water. He felt the anger at Rina's ex-boyfriend. He felt something deep as he looked at Rina. He was pretty sure he was falling for the girl and was already very protective of her. He watched silently as Rina fell deeper into despair. Suddenly, Fuji stood up and grabbed Rina's hand.

"Come on. I'll take you to see the Tokyo Tower and then we'll get ice cream." Fuji dragged Rina behind him until the girl wrestled her hand out of his grasp and sped up to walk beside him.

Fuji watched Rina as she stared at the city laid out below. Rina was wearing a white ruffled mini skirt with a white long-sleeved shirt paired with a small black short-sleeved hoodie. Her green-black hair was clipped back away from her face and allowed to cascade down her back. Black knee-high boots accentuated her slender calves. The girl's face was lit up in excitement. Rina turned to look back at him and Fuji couldn't help himself. He grabbed the Rina's hand and spun her around into his arms and buried a hand in her luscious hair. He quickly and gently pulled the girl into a slow and sensual kiss.

Rina's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

He he he! cliffie! since summer has started now, i can update more often.

This is actually the longest chapter for this story, i believe. surprising really. i'm not quite sure where this story is going but i think that its hiatus is over. i'm pretty sure i know where the next couple chapters are going.

Thank you to Selena Fuji and aikoflutist247 on my characterization of Rina. please let me know if this chapter helps change that or if it needs more.

please read and review. drop hints of scenarios you might want to see in here and i might put them in.

Lovishnesses and pocky, Lonely Rain.


	7. Chapter 7

_Rain: Hello again! sorry for not uploading a lot but summer has had it's ups, downs, forwards, backwards, lefts, and rights. Chaos i tell you!_

_Ryoma: (suddenly appears in skin tight leather and a chain and collar around his neck) Lonely Rain does not own Prince of Tennis_

_Fuji: A pity really. (shakes head) (also in leather but is not wearing a shirt)_

_Rain: O.o when did you two drop off the face of this fic and suddenly show back up?_

_Ryoma and Fuji: Just Now!_

_Rain: T.T my terrorized mind can't take the bishiness anymore (faints from nosebleed)_

_Ryoma: please read_

_Fuji: and enjoy!_

* * *

Uwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Ryoma jumped at the noise through the mind link with his sister. He missed the tennis ball hurtling back towards him and winced as it hit him hard on the arm.

_Rina? Is something wrong?_

Ryoma didn't receive an answer and hoped that she would be alright with Fuji.

**+-1234567890-+**

_Uwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!_

Rina screamed inwardly. Fuji's lips were so soft. She could count herself lucky to be kissing a guy this hot. Suddenly, Rina pushed Fuji back. They stared at each other, panting. Rina's hand flew to her lips. Fuji blushed slightly and looked away.

"I…I'm sorry…"he whispered. Rina noticed the whispers and looks they were getting, and decided to drag Fuji away from the stares and rumors.

As the two left Tokyo Tower and walked to an ice cream stand, not once did the two even glance at each other. Rina had ignored her brother's question mainly just because she didn't want to have to answer him just yet. She knew that she must have a huge blush on her face. She turned to Fuji and stopped. He looked so… sad.

"Daijoubu, Fuji-kun?" Rina was surprised at how concerned she was for Fuji. It was just a kiss, but it seemed to mean so much more for some reason.

"I'm really sorry, Rina-chan. I just…" Fuji looked so lost.

"It's alright. I think that was going a bit fast though. Let's just be friends for right now." Rina said noticing Fuji's disappointed face. "I'm not saying that this friendship can't develop into something more, but let's take it a little slower. I'm not ready for another relationship so soon. Please understand!"

Fuji gave a small smile. "At least there is still a chance. Besides, you have to be friends before a relationship can really work. But I have to warn you, I will most likely flirt outrageously with you." He pulled her into a hug and said in a very seductive voice. "I am very into public displays of affection."

Rina blushed and hid her face in Fuji's shoulder. "Obviously." She muttered.

Fuji laughed and spun her out of his hold. "What flavour ice cream do you want? My treat." Rina instantly became very animated.

"I would like a large chocolate-dipped waffle cone with one scoop of cookie-dough, one scoop of mint, and one scoop of vanilla topped with M&Ms." Rina said seriously with a cute face that only made Fuji want to kiss her all over again. After his mind processed her order he sweatdropped. This girl had a major sweet tooth. Smiling slightly, Fuji shook his head as he ordered one scoop of wasabi flavoured ice cream and paid for both cones.

The two walked to a park bench and sat down to enjoy their ice cream. Fuji watched Rina as she happily licked her cone. "So what are you interested in? You know, like tennis, drama, art, etc."

Rina paused in eating her treat. "All three of those actually. My favourite sport is Tennis, though I'm partial to swimming and soccer. I am very good at acting if I do say so myself. I've been the lead in any play I tried out for. As for art, I enjoy photography, drawing, and acrylic painting. I love anything to do with music and dancing. I can sing rather well, but my dancing could use work. I've traveled to France, Germany, Russia, Korea, China, Italy, and Switzerland. I know those languages too. But the one thing that no one knows and that I'm willing to tell you is that I really want to become a novel writer."

Fuji was speechless for a moment. "Why haven't you told anyone else that you want to be a writer?"

Rina sighed. "I have. It's just that they don't believe I can. Whenever I start writing something, I either start at the beginning and never end it; or I start at the middle and end it but can never write a beginning to fit the story. Everyone laughs at me and say that I'll just jump to something else. Which I do, but I always come back to writing."

"Why do you jump from thing to thing?" Fuji asked curiously.

"I get bored after awhile. I've always been good at whatever I choose to do, but after I've been at it for a while, I get bored. The only things that never bore me are music, drama, dance, and writing." Rina replied with a shrug. She finished her ice cream just before Fuji, but didn't notice the smear at the corner of her mouth. They stood up to leave and Fuji saw the smear.

Fuji grinned, "Aww, you look so cute smeared with ice cream." He leaned in licked it off of her cheek. He spun away cackling before she could playfully hit him.

"Mou, you're cruel Fuji-kun!" Rina pouted.

"I warned you. Besides, that's how I am. You either love me or hate me and can do nothing about either unless I say so." Fuji chuckled.

"That's okay, if I had to choose between the first or the second, it most definitely would not be the second." Rina said with a smile.

"So you admit that you love me." Fuji said making sure to keep the hopefulness out of his voice.

"I never said that, sweetheart; I just stated that I didn't hate you." Rina grinned evilly as she leaned up right in Fuji's face. "For all you know, I could strongly dislike you and just be acting."

"It's mean to tease, Rina-chan." Fuji stated.

"That's why we get such a kick out of it, Fujiko-chan." Rina cackled.

* * *

_Rain: All done with this chapter! i thought i'd be able to update more over the summer but obviously that didn't work out._

_Ryoma: please read and review, _

_Fuji: (with sincere tenderness) that pretty purple button wants to be petted..._

_Rain and Ryoma: Fuji...that's just creepy..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Again! Enjoy

January 28, 2009

Chapter Eight

* * *

Rina tried to get through the house and up the stairs before her brother caught her. But she failed…miserably. Ryoma sat waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Rina cringed slightly. She tried to walk past her brother but Ryoma grabbed her ankle.

"Did you really think you could get away without telling me what happened?" Ryoma asked, looking up at his sister with a glare.

"No, but it was worth a try to delay it." Rina said as she pulled her brother up and into her room and onto her bed. She sat down and grabbed a pillow. Ryoma noticed that it was the pillow she had had since she was a baby.

"You still have that thing?" Ryoma asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. So what? Your racquet is your security blanket, the pillow that Baa-chan gave me is mine. Granted, I've had to do some repairing over the last couple years but it means a lot to me. You know the story behind it." Rina said with a glare.

"True…"Ryoma did remember the story. He had recently started to remember more and more about his sister. One of the first things was the time she was kidnapped. Rina had been taken right out of the family car when they were in America. She was missing for four weeks. Everyone but Ryoma had given up hope. He knew his sister was still alive. When they found her, she was bruised and beaten and cowering in a tiny cupboard clutching the small pillow that she normally took everywhere with her. Rina had refused to come out of the cupboard until Ryoma climbed in and fell asleep next to her. Rina fell asleep and the adults watching were able to pull both children out of the cupboard and get Rina to a hospital. Rina held on to that pillow the entire time she was missing, it being to only connection to her family.

"So what happened with Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"He kissed me…" Rina whispered, hand moving to her lips.

"He what?!" Ryoma cried, nearly falling off the bed in surprise.

"I'm going to kill him!" Ryoma said, standing up.

"Oh, sit down! I already told him I'm not up for a relationship yet. The only you'll be seeing for now is harmless flirting. He's promised not to do anything that I don't want him to." Rina said, rolling her eyes and pulling Ryoma back down onto the bed. She maneuvered Ryoma into a laid back position and curled up against him, her little pillow cuddled tightly to her chest.

Ryoma smiled slightly as her remembered how they used to go to sleep like this every night in America. Rina had always promised that if she found someone special, other than her twin, she would stop looking to the little pillow for comfort. Ryoma silently hoped that maybe Fuji might be that special person. He would rather it be Fuji than Momo. He closed his eyes and settled back.

~v~

"Ryoma-" Rinko peeked into her daughter's room to find her twins sleeping comfortably on Rina's bed. Rina was snuggled into her brother's chest with Ryoma's arm wrapped around her protectively. Rinko smiled as she silently closed the door and walked downstairs.

~v~

Ryoma yawned. Rina watched him carefully…and then glomped him. Ryoma went sprawling on the ground just outside the tennis courts.

"Oi, Rina! Don't tackle me like that!" Ryoma exclaimed. Rina pouted.

"I should be allowed to do that. I'm your sister. That gives me some privileges." Fuji stealthily walked behind the girl as she complained to her twin.

"Boo." Fuji wasn't surprised when gold eyes narrowed at him as she turned around. Fuji didn't move away after he spoke, ending up with their faces in extremely close proximity of each other. One more inch and their lips would be involved in a deep kiss.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" Rina asked, arching an eyebrow. Fuji grinned and straightened up.

"It's the general idea, dear, but I thought you'd have stopped me before I actually said it." Rina glared as Fuji started to walk away.

"You're going to let him get away with that?" Ryoma asked from behind her. Rina turned around and put on a fake innocent face.

"But that wasn't the best I've ever seen, was that supposed to be his best? That's pretty sad." Rina said innocently, and evil glint reflecting in her eyes. Only Ryoma saw it and began to cough to cover up his laughs. Rina had said it loud enough that everyone in a 50 foot radius would have heard it; including Fuji. Fuji turned around and smiled serenely. Suddenly he was right in front of Rina. The girl merely blinked.

"Sweetheart, if I wanted to surprise you, I'd have done it in a more…subtle way." Fuji grinned a Cheshire cat grin and pecked Rina on the forehead.

"Start trying, love, you've got a lot to learn about me. And not all of it is nice." Rina smirked evilly.

Everyone on the courts shivered as the sadist and the newbie smirked evilly at each other, promising fun only for themselves and terror for the rest of the school population.

* * *

There is chapter 11 for you. check out my other updates: An Impossible World Chapter 11 and Shards of my Broken Reflection Chapter 2. Next update will be February 14. not sure if i'll have total updates for all three stories or if i'll just post a oneshot, but there will be a posting on Feb. 14.

Read and review please!


	9. Chapter 9

September 11, 2009

Rain: Looky Looky! Ryoma! an update!

Ryoma: Oh joy. finally you manage to squeeze something out of that fantasy-wrought brain of yours.

Rain: Ryoma! Don't be mean! i've had a lot on my plate with graduation and going straight into college. It's not easy.

Ryoma: Right...anyway, readers enjoy and Lonely Rain does not own any of the mangas, animes, or any other brands that are mentioned in this chapter or any previous chapters. She owns only her own characters and the plot.

* * *

Rina returned home right after the whole challenge episode. When Ryoma returned after practice, he watched his sister warily.

"Are you going to be okay with this challenge? Fuji-sempai is not someone to mess with." Ryoma stated carefully. Rina looked at him.

"I'll be alright; Fuji's only trying to woo me. The only thing I would be doing is ignoring his advancements or being surprised, which I doubt. Fuji just wants some fun and who am I not to oblige him. After all, it's entertainment for me too." Rina said coyly. It was obvious that she was hiding something. But Ryoma knew better than to push his twin. He sighed as he walked out of her room.

Rina didn't watch her twin leave. She knew Ryoma knew she was hiding something. They weren't twins for nothing. Rina didn't like lying to her brother, but it was better if he didn't know anything and made his own assumptions than if she lied and he found out later. Rina knew the trouble she was getting herself into. She wasn't ready to fall in love again but somehow, she already had. And with Fuji: a very sadistic person. Rina flopped on her bed and glared at the ceiling. She wasn't happy with how things were going.

Yes, she was good at everything as long as she tried with a decent amount of effort, but she was bored. She had won a few tournaments now and then, but she quickly left the sport. She never stayed with one thing, acing it and then moving on. Now Rina was tired of acing and moving on. She wanted something that would keep her attention for a while or change before she could. She wanted something that was a challenge to catch up to. So naturally, she latched onto the one thing that seemed to be able to offer her what she wanted: the tensai Fuji Syusuke.

Rina sighed and turned over onto her side. She decided that she would skip dinner and just go to sleep. Just this once…

__-_-I want to eat you-_-__

Rina woke to her brother's cat licking her face.

"Ne, Karupin, let me sleep…" Rina mumbled. Ryoma grinned at his sister's form.

"Nee-chan, even though it's Sunday, you're usually up at this time." Ryoma said. Rina glared at him from the cocoon of her bed and blankets. She blearily blinked her eyes at her brother and the strange form standing next to him. She screeched and the next thing Ryoma and Fuji knew they were staring at Rina's door.

"Maa maa, I guess she's not so into surprises." Fuji chuckled. The two boys went downstairs to wait for Rina to _finally_ come downstairs for the day. Just as they sat down, a blur ran past them. Fuji was extremely surprised that it only took Rina the length of time for them to get down the stairs for her to get dressed and out the door. Ryoma didn't look too surprised. He turned to Fuji.

"Now you know how she gets to school on time." Ryoma stated wryly.

Fuji nodded, stunned. He wasn't too sure it was healthy for a sleepy Rina to be running out the front door to get somewhere not even ten minutes after she woke up. But Fuji knew there wasn't much he could do about it. He sighed as he followed Ryoma to the door and stepped into his shoes. He had originally come over to visit and figured that everyone would be up and about by noon. Apparently, Rina didn't count this time. With her running out the door, Fuji didn't really have a reason to stick around anymore. He nodded to Ryoma and left, looking for his present infatuation.

__-_-I want to eat you-_-__

Rina knew she had run out as fast as she could, but she wasn't quite sure why. There was nothing wrong with spending the day with Fuji, but Rina wasn't sure what scared her. She looked around and found herself at the train station. Rina sweat-dropped as she looked at the attractions at other stops. There was the Jump festival at Akihabara and the Strawberry Festival in Shibuya. Rina paused before buying a ticket to Akihabara. She refused to truly admit it, but she adored anything anime.

On her way, she thought she saw Fuji on the train, but it was too crowded for her to get by and see. The rush afterwards only made her lose sight of the brunet. Rina sighed as she walked toward the convention center where the festival was being held. She generally liked cosplaying and all at the anime conventions, but this year she didn't have a costume and she wasn't sure if she should. She had never been to a convention in Japan and wasn't sure how things worked over here. She glanced behind her as she walked towards the exit, looking for that suspicious head of brown hair. Suddenly, a startled screech ripped from her lips as she felt hands grip her shoulders.

Years of self-defense kicked in and the person who grasped her went flying to land in a heap almost twenty feet away. Rina gasped and ran over to the person as she recognized the features of her 'attacker'.

"Fuji-kun! I'm so sorry! You scared me and I just reacted!" Rina cried as Fuji sat up slowly. She was frantically checking him over as Fuji sat there in shock.

Rina-chan! Calm down! I'm fine. A little disoriented, but I'm fine." Fuji said as he caught her frantic hands and stood up, helping her along up. He smiled comfortingly at the crowd that was starting to gather around. Quickly, Fuji dragged Rina through the growing crowd and down the street to the convention center for the Jump festival. He paid for both of their tickets before dragging the stunned girl inside.

"So what's your favourite anime or manga?" Fuji asked as he led the girl into the dealer's room. Rina seemed to shake herself out of the startled stupor she had been in since she threw the boy and answered slowly.

"Well, Prince of Tennis is my all time favourite and then there is the cute Shugo Chara and Black Cat and Hana-Kimi. There are plenty that I'm interested in but I'm not quite up to date on a lot of them in actual books. Online I'm all caught up though." Rina said as Fuji led her along the isles of dealers. She didn't even realize that Fuji was holding her hand the entire time.

"I've heard about the Prince of Tennis series but never really got the chance to actually check it out to see if it's any good. Never heard of Shugo Chara and Black Cat is my favourite alongside Loveless. What about Bleach and Naruto?" Fuji asked as they stopped to look at one of the dealer's tables full of sharp, pointy, shiny, objects.

"Ohhhh! Swords and Daggers!!! I'm a fan of the manga but not the anime." Rina said as she started to drool over all of the katanas and swords. Suddenly she straightened, nearly knocking Fuji in the chin.

"Ramune! We need to get Ramune. It's not a convention without Ramune." Rina exclaimed. She grabbed Fuji's hand an started to drag him through the crowds, trying to find a dealer who sold Ramune.

"Rina-chan! Slow down! They won't sell Ramune in the kiosks. You can get that in a convenience store. They'd sell American drinks here." Fuji said, trying to keep up and nearly falling over the girl as she stopped in the middle of the isle.

"Oh, that's right, I'm not in America any more. They wouldn't sell the same things here." Fuji felt a little bad at the sad expression on the girl's face.

"They might not sell it in the kiosks, but I'm sure they sell it somewhere in here. Come on." They walked at a decent pace through the lanes and sometime later, while Rina was drooling over more sharp, shiny objects, Fuji reappeared with two bottles of Melon Ramune. People had small smiles on their faces as they watched the petite girl squeal and hug the handsome teenage boy who merely handed her a bottle with a kiss to the forehead.

"You are too cute sometimes, Rina-chan." Fuji said with a grin.

By the time the two decided to leave, Rina had Ichimaru Gin's katana from Bleach, two matching ninja daggers, the latest Prince of Tennis manga, three CDs from A.R.A.S.H.I., and a pretty ocean blue yukata with an ocean green turtle pattern that came with a plain cream obi. Fuji had gotten himself a sword that Rina said was an evil sword just because it looked menacing even though it was actually small for a sword. She said that even though it was small, it looked deadly in his hands. Fuji had merely chuckled. He had also gotten the latest Enya CD, and the newest Loveless manga released. The two slowly trudged back to the train and Rina fell asleep on Fuji's shoulder. He smiled softly and put a protective arm around her as he watched the his reflection through the glass in the dying sunlight.

When they got to their stop, Fuji had been coaxing Rina into some sort of wakefulness to trudge the rest of the way home. He wasn't very successful and was glad to find Ryoma waiting for them at the entrance to the station. Fuji gladly handed over their purchases and lifted Rina onto his back so she could sleep on the way to the Echizen residence. Ryoma merely grinned and shook his head.

"What? I like her but I'm going to go at her own pace. In the meantime, I plan on enjoying every minute of her obliviousness." Fuji sniffed at Ryoma. The younger boy just snorted and continued walking. When they arrived at the Echizen residence, Fuji carried Rina upstairs to her room and gently tucked Rina in before taking and separating the purchases. After he had placed Rina's things on her desk, he noticed Ryoma had left the doorway. Fuji saw his chance and took it. Gently, so softly she wouldn't notice, Fuji touched his lips to the plush ones of Rina and whispered before straightening and resolutely walking out the door.

Golden eyes opened slightly and stared after him.

"I really like you too, Syusuke."

* * *

Rain: See Ryoma? Not so bad for squeezing.

Ryoma: ... No comment...

Rain: So here is an update i didn't think i'd have for a long time. An Impossible World is steadily on its way as is Apples and Starlings. CSI: Japan is pending until at the earliest October. I'm not sure when the next update is going to be but hopefully I'll have another one or two updates before Christmas. NOTE: There WILL be a mass update on Christmas. Every story that is not complete by Christmas will have a chapter. There may even be a new story, not sure about it yet but there will be an update on Christmas at the latest. This I solemly promise.

Ryoma: You better keep that promise.

Rain: Oh hush you. I do deliver.

Rain and Ryoma: Read, Enjoy and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

November 26, 2009

Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

"So what really happened that you had to jump out of bed and out the door before even seeing if I had anything planned?" Fuji asked at lunch on Monday. Rina looked away.

"My ex did that a lot. I wouldn't expect him at all and my cousin would do the exact same thing Ryoma did. He would bring my ex upstairs, let the cat wake me up and let me notice them in my doorway. At first it was nice and surprising, but then it became creepy. I asked him to stop and he asked me why I didn't like him showing up in the morning. He refused to stop so I learned to get dressed fast and out the door before he could even realize it. I would stay out all day because he wouldn't follow me. When I came home, it was late enough that he had gone home already. We broke up three weeks later." Rina replied softly.

"So when I showed up, even though it was almost noon, I triggered those memories and that was what made you tear out of the house so fast." Fuji said. Rina nodded.

"The reason you went flying when you grabbed my shoulders was just instinct. I didn't know anyone around me so I panicked. I started to learn self-defense after the kidnapping." Fuji looked up startled.

"Kidnapping?!"

Eiji heard Fuji from across the room and came over with a confused look. "What's this about a kidnapping?"

"I was kidnapped when I was seven. They grabbed me right out of the car. I had tried biting them but they put me in a sack and threw me in a van. Cliché, I know, but it was efficient. They took me to some location and threw me in a food cupboard. I was taken out a few times and slapped around but that was about it. I was found four weeks later apparently. I didn't know it was four weeks, there was no night and day to distinguish and I had nothing to remind me how many days it had been. When they found me, though, I wouldn't leave the cupboard. Now I don't remember what I was afraid of, but Ryoma had to climb in and fall asleep next to me before I did. When the adults were sure I was asleep, they pulled me out and took me to the hospital." Rina explained. Eiji seemed to accept the story, but Fuji saw a glint in Rina's eye, giving him the idea that the tale was not everything that had happened.

"Wow, I've never known a kidnapping victim before." Eiji said with awe. Rina looked amused.

"And how does it feel, now that you do?

"Awesome!" All three laughed.

-_- _FOOD!-_-_

Fuji sought Ryoma out on one of the days Rina didn't watch practice. Ryoma seemed to be expecting him to come sooner, but the rookie remained silent, leaning against the lockers, waiting for Fuji to ask his questions.

"She told us." Fuji stated softly from his seat on the bench. Both had waited for the room to clear out. (Oishi left the key to lock up with Fuji).

"I know. She told me what she told you and Eiji." Ryoma said, not looking at Fuji.

"Is it truly everything that happened?" He asked.

"As far as I know, yes. But she won't talk to anyone about what happened while she was there other than she was 'slapped around'. I don't think that that is everything. However, it must be awful if she wouldn't even tell me. That's the one thing about her that I don't know. We didn't have the ability to mind-speak until age ten and that had happened three years after the fact. While I can mind-speak, I can't read her mind. The only ones who know what happened were the ones who were there. Her and her two kidnappers." Ryoma said quietly, but Fuji could hear the anger in the kid's voice.

"So you don't know if she was raped or touched?" Fuji asked sadly.

"Would you see her differently if she was?" Ryoma asked; the bitterness in his voice could not be hidden.

"Truthfully, yes. I will see her differently, but not treat her differently. If she reacted negatively in any way to anything I did, whether she was raped, molested, or not, I would back off immediately. Unless of course, whatever she was doing was hazardous to her health." Fuji said seriously.

"So you wouldn't pity her, dump her under the idea of her being used, or anything like that?" Ryoma asked, now emotionless.

"I don't pity people. Everyone who is pitied seems to hate it. I sympathize. I may not understand to the full extent that they might wish me to, but I sympathize. I would never dump anyone because they have been hurt by someone out of their control. If Rina was raped, it would make no difference in the terms of why I would have dumped her. If I broke up with Rina, and we aren't even going out yet, it would only be because of something she did to betray my trust." Fuji replied, looking straight into Ryoma's eyes.

"That's good. Now I won't have to hurt you." Ryoma said, turning back to the lockers. Fuji snickered.

"What makes you think you can hurt me?" Ryoma glared at the now standing tensai. There wasn't much of a height difference as they were both the shortest on the team, but Fuji still had a good four to five inches on Ryoma.

"I think I can handle myself pretty well against people taller than me. I get enough trouble just because I'm short." Ryoma stated with a sneer.

"Touché. I'll see you later. Got to go and plan the next way to interest her." Fuji said with a wave as he strode out the door.

Ryoma shook his head as he watched the tensai leave.

-_-_FOOD!-_-_

Rina knew Ryoma would come to her sooner or later because she knew that Fuji would go to Ryoma sooner or later. She had noticed that Fuji didn't believe that she was telling the truth about her kidnapping story. She wasn't, but that was beside the point. She ignored the feeling of eyes on her back as her brother watched her closely. She knew it was only a matter of time before he cornered her and tried to force her to talk about the kidnapping. She tried to lock herself up in her room to get away from her brother. Obviously, it wasn't going to work.

"You know, your attempts to get rid of me aren't working. So why are you continuing? You know I'm better than Ryon was." Ryoma said as he walked in after picking the lock.

"You remember Ryon?" Rina asked from the pillow her face was buried in. Ryoma snorted.

"Of course, how else do you think I know how to pick the locks? I remember everything now. Took a little while, but everything came back. Sometimes I wonder why I forgot in the first place." Ryoma said musingly.

"Because you and Oyaji were tennis obsessed. So why are you here?" Rina asked.

"Trying to avoid the inevitable? You know I won't tell anyone and I won't look at you differently. You are who you are and nothing will change that. I accept you the way you are. What the world has done to you has no significant effect on the way I choose to accept you. You can tell me anything that you wouldn't tell anyone else." Ryoma said trying to convince his sister that she could trust him. Rina sighed into the pillow.

"I don't want to remember. I don't want to have to tell someone. I want to get past it, but to do that I need to trust someone and you know how hard that is for me. I trust people with just enough to get by in life. I'm scared." Rina whispered. Ryoma was shell-shocked. Rina never admitted when she was scared. She wasn't a very trusting person and to tell even her own brother that she was scared was a startling concept that meant that Rina was truly at the end of her rope.

"You really like Fuji, don't you? That's the only reason you would consider telling him anything about whatever happened to you when you've known him for only three weeks. Is that really enough time to truly trust someone when you don't even trust your twin?" Ryoma exclaimed.

"I do trust you; a lot more than I would with anyone else. But there is something about Fuji that just makes me feel comfortable and trusting but I can't have him being the first person to know. I don't trust him that much. But I'm still scared to tell you." Rina said, sitting up.

"Well I can't force you to tell me or anyone else, for that matter. Just tell me when you are ready, but you can trust me and while Fuji suspects that you may not be telling the truth, he won't look at you any different than he did before he knew you were kidnapped. He's a good guy and I trust him with you. Just remember that we are here for you, you can trust us, and we accept you no matter what." Ryoma said as he started out the door.

"Thanks, onii-chan." Rina whispered.

* * *

Here is this month's update, for anyone who continues to read my stories. just noting again, there is a mass update on christmas. whichever stories are not updated on december 25th will be update january 1st. then the next actual update will be on January 28th.

Please read and review.

Lovishnesses, Lonely Rain


End file.
